JUEGO DE AJEDREZ
by ASERET CULLEN CHIBA
Summary: BELLA LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS? BELLA ES EN APARIENCIA UNA CHIACA NORMAL... PERO EN RELIDAD ES UNA VAMPIRO CONDENADA A DAR CAZA A SU HERMANA...
1. Chapter 1

Declameir: la historia está basada en el anime blood + Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**JUEGO DE AJEDREZ**

He vivido tanto y a la vez poco mi existencia es algo que no debería de haber en este mundo… pero cuando veo sus ojos, esos ojos verdes esmeralda que amo tanto siento que todo en mi cambia ahora tengo un motivo para existir….

**CAPITULO 1: EL PRIMER BESO.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años, soy de tez muy blanca casi transparente, mi cabello es castaño casi negro, mis ojos son color chocolate. Actualmente vivo en Forks, un pueblito en la península de Olimpic al noroeste del estado de Washington en Estados Unidos. De mi pasado no recuerdo nada. Mi padre Charlie Swan dice que no debo inquietarme él y sus hijos Jacob de misma edad y Seth de 14 años me han adoptado en su familia…

Hoy me la he pasado en la escuela entrenando con mi amiga Ángela Weber para el salto de barra es algo complicado pero no imposible…

-vamos Bella- dijo Ángela sonriente desde lejos- tu puedes!

Hice mi carrera y logre pasar sin ningún problema la barrera cayendo en el almohadón ex asusta.

-bien hecho- dijo Ángela acercándose a donde ya estaba- solo te falta perfeccionarlo un poco más.- sonrió y se dejo caer a mi lado- Bella ya hace hambre no crees?

- si!- dije sonriendo- muero de hambre!- le conteste mientras frotaba mi estomago- cuanto falta para el receso?

Cuando le pregunte tocaban la campana, levantamos los almohadones y nos fuimos a comer nuestros respectivos almuerzos.

-amiga sí que tenías hambre- dijo Ángela mientras me veía comer.

-si- conteste un poco sonrosada- la verdad es que tanto ejercicio medio muchísima hambre.- conteste mientras me comía una gran rebanada de pastel.

-hay Bella!- dijo riendo de mi forma de comer.- la cierto es que comes muchísimo y jamás engordas- dijo bromeando- ya pasa el secreto no?

-hay Ángela!- dije avergonzada

- es enserio Bella!- dijo haciendo puchero- yo tengo problemas con mi dieta…- sonrió tímidamente. Mientras yo me comía una dona de chocolate- la verdad…- dijo con malicia- muero de envidia- y diciendo esto se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo que ambas cayéramos al césped.

Mientras estábamos ahí, reíamos como locas, entonces Jacob a pareció para llevarme al hospital… les contare asisto al hospital a que me hagan transfusiones la verdad no sé muy bien el por qué… mis pocos recuerdos son de hace solo un año raro de verdad pero no recuerdo más…

-Bella es hora de ir al hospital!- grito Jake desde su moto

-si!- grite desde donde me encontraba

-valla Bella que envidia Jake te llevara al hospital- dijo Ángela mientras se volvía a sentar en la banca- es muy guapo!

- así- dije sin prestarle atención- no me he dado cuenta.

-si Lauren y Jessica matarían por estar en tu lugar- dijo mi amiga con sinceridad

-enserio…- dije girando haber a Jake- la verdad es que no lo veo- suspire- últimamente creo que se ha metido en pleitos callejeros…- me hacer que y le susurre- hace unos días llego con golpes y rasguños…- dije con pesar- te soy sincera Ang no me gustan las peleas…

-me pregunto si Jake ya no practica beisbol? - dijo ella con curiosidad mientras lo observaba

- enserio no me imagino a Jake jugando beisbol- le conteste levantando los hombros.

-Bella te vas a tardar más!- grito Jake un poco desesperado

-no ya voy!- le conteste apurándome

-mañana no te vayas a quedar dormida- me dijo Ángela sonriendo- como siempre… por favor!

- no, no te preocupes- le conteste mientras me alejaba.- hasta mañana!

Corrí hasta donde Jake se encontraba y subí a la moto… mientras íbamos al hospital le agradecí a Jake por llevarme.

-gracias de nuevo por llevarme- le dije al oído

- de nada ya sabes que no hay problema- dijo en susurro

-de regreso me voy en autobús ok- de comente para que no se preocupara por mi

- si no hay problema- me contesto sonriendo- solo ten cuidado.

-oye Jake escuche que antes jugabas beisbol?- le cuestione cuando llegamos a un alto

-si- dijo serio, Jake es alto mide casi 1.75 es moreno, es muy amable y tierno a veces- pero lo deje un año antes de que tu llegaras- comento con desgano.

-ya tiene un año desde que Charlie me recibió en su casa y un no logro recordar nada- dije con desanimo.

-el pasado es irrelevante- sonrió- como dice Charlie somos una familia sin importar si estamos relacionados por medio de la sangre.

-si eso es cierto- sonreí levemente.

El camino al Hospital fue muy tranquilo y agradable… al llegar me atendió la Doctora Esme Platt. Quien desde hace un año me ha estado atendiendo… mientras me hacía la transfusión la radio daba una noticia…

_LA SEGUNDA NOTA QUE TEMOS ES DE UN ASESINO ENSERIE QUE HA ESTADO ATACANDO LA COSTA DE LA PUSH. LA VICTAMA MAS RECIENTE FUE UNA MUJER, SEGÚN LA POLICIA ESTA FUE ATACADA CON UN OBJETO AFILADO Y NO HABIA RASTROS DE SANGRE EN EL LUGAR, POR LO CUAL SE CREE QUE FUE ASESINADA EN OTRO LUGAR SIN EMBARGO EL CUERPO NO TENIA NI UNA GOTA DE ESTA…_

Decía el locutor…

-señorita Swan?- dijo la melodiosa voz de la Doctora Esme

-si?- conteste

-como se siente?- Dijo con una sonrisa asomándose por la puerta- ya tiene algún recuerdo?

-no, nada en particular- dije meditando

- Ho valla- suspiro- bueno entonces no se mueva hasta que la solución se haya terminado ok.

-si está bien- dije con una débil sonrisa. (Mi memoria) pensé para mí misma- bueno pasara lo que tenga que pasar no?

Salí del hospital inmersa en mis pensamientos. Cuando lo vi por primera vez. Se encontraba dentro de una tienda de instrumentos musicales tocando el piano y había mucha gente su alrededor, la melodía que tocaba era triste y me acusaba algo de melancolía. Su cabello era color bronce, su piel era pálida igual la mía. Sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda. Me quede un rato escuchando su música. Cerré los ojos y fue entonces donde me vi a mi misma estaba en un palacio corría por uno de los corredores llevaba un vestido color crema con listones azules la verdad no entendía nada yo solo corría como si fuera a ver a alguien… Salí del pasillo y llegue a una torre, por alguna razón no me detuve seguí corriendo subiendo los escalones no me sentía fatigada yo tenía que llegar al final… entonces vi una puerta y en mi mano tenía una llave… yo iba abrir la puerta la cual tenía un candado… cuando lo iba hacer grite tan fuerte que no… que mucha gente se me que do viendo extraño incluso él y tuve que irme de ahí… cuando llegue a casa Charlie y Seth practicaban beisbol…

-hola!- les salude

- Hola Bella- contesto Seth girándose a verme – bienvenida a casa!

- ya volví- sonreí- otra vez practicando?

-si- sonrió Charlie- como no había nadie no pudimos resistirnos- dijo a penado

-hay papa- dije sonriendo

-bueno entonces comenzare hacer la cena- dijo Charlie a dentándose a la casa

Seth y yo lo seguimos…

-Bella no se te olvides dejarme en el fregadero tu traste del almuerzo!- grito desde la cocina Charlie.

- no te preocupes – le dije asomándome por la puerta- yo lavo

- Y eso te sientes bien- dijo serio- o necesitas algún permiso?

-no papa nada de eso- sonreí- es mas deja lo lavo de una vez- Salí de la cocina hacia la sala en busca de mi mochila y saque mi traste, ahí me di cuenta que no traía mis zapatos de atletismo…

-papa!- le llame

-que pasa Bell´s?- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-he olvidado mis zapatos deportivos en la escuela- dije sonrosada ya que no era la primera vez que eso me ocurría- tengo que volver a la escuela por ellos!

- que a esta hora?- dijo Charlie confundido

- si es que mañana hay una competencia!- grite mientras salía corriendo de la casa

- no tardes!- grito Seth desde la sala

Cuando llegue a la escuela estaba cerrada y ya era de noche busque alguna manera de entrar… pero no encontré ninguna entrada así que no me quedo más que brincarme la barda pero cuando lo hice el estaba ahí el mismo chico de la tienda… camino lenta mente hacia mi…

-por fin nos conocemos- dijo en un tono de tristeza mientras se acercaba a mí con una daga… en ese instante hice lo primero que se me ocurrió me eche a correr…

Tenía tanto miedo que no me di cuenta cuando tropecé con el entrenador…

-haaa!- grite del susto chocando con él.

-estas bien?- Pregunto desconcertado- que te pasa?

Entonces le conté lo que había visto y él me acompaño al lugar donde yo había visto al chico…

-enserio entrenador no lo vio?- le pregunte preocupada

-mmm…- suspiro mientras con una linterna alumbraba el pasillo en donde yo había visto aquel extraño chico- no, aquí no hay nadie!

-tenia una especie de daga en la mano- dije nerviosa- debe de ser el asesino en serie de la push- susurre

-huuu- bromeo el entrenador colocando la luz de la linterna en su rostro

-entrenador deberíamos llamar a la policía- dije un poco histérica

Entonces de una de las esquinas una mano blanca jalo al entrenador…

-entrenador!- le llame muerta de miedo- entrenador!- mientras caminaba por el corredor. En se instante de una esquina a rogaron el cuerpo sin vida de entrenador y una sombra apareció frente a mi… la sombra tenia cuerpo humano pero el brillo de sus ojos era de un rojo borgoña intenso… sin meditar me volví a echar a correr…

Entre al primer salón que encontré abierto cerré la puerta y trate de ocultarme… pero aquel extraño ser derivo la puerta…

-mmm…- dijo con melodiosa voz- sal preciosa…- sonrió para sí mismo- no me gusta el juego de las escondidas- dijo molesto mientras me buscaba- con que aquí estas!- su piel era como la mía blanca como la nieve, su cabello era rubio en si era hermoso… solo sus ojos daban terror.

Sin pensar le arroje una silla y salí corriendo de ahí para ocultarme nueva mente…

Cuando lo hice aquel extraño chico estaba en el pasillo, me detuve frente a él lanzo hacia mí su daga, por un momento pensé que moriría pero su daga me paso de largo encajándose en mi perseguidor. El cual cuando fue impactado me arrojo hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo haciéndome chocar con una ventana, el extraño chico comenzó a pelear con él, arrojándolo a lo lejos, y girándose hacia mí para cargarme y llevarme hacia otro salón.

-dime que está pasando?- le cuestione- que era se individuo?

- eso era un vampiro- dijo serio sin si quiera voltear a verme.

- un… vam.. Vampiro?- pregunte llena de temor

Sin prestarme atención de su pantalón saco otra daga, corto la palma de su mano y se acerco a mí.

-que… que haces?- le dije horrorizada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero él no me contesto, solo se acercaba mas y mas a mi ofreciéndome su mano para beber de su sangre.

-noo!- le grite y me aleje de el- por favor no hagas eso!

Justo cuando grite el vampiro derivo la puerta dispuesto a tacarnos…

En ese instante el llevaba su mano a su boca y absorbía un poco de su sangre, el vampiro trato de atacarme nueva mente pero él me volvió a salvar sacándome del camino de mi agresor, haciendo que los dos calleáramos al suelo en ese instante mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y él me beso…

Depositando en mi boca su sangre… justo en ese instante es cuche la voz de Jake llamarme..

-Bella!- grito Jake desde la destrozada puerta- que demonios está pasando?

-valla otro aperitivo- dijo sonriente el vampiro

-Bella- susurro mi salvador- tienes que pelear!

Mientras que un sinfín de recuerdos me golpeaba en mi cabeza el extraño chico estaba entre ellos…


	2. Chapter 2

Declameir: la historia está basada en el anime blood + Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**CAPITULO 2: MAGICAS PALABRAS **

De repente no sé de donde saque fuerzas y me levante justo para ver como el vampiro se abalanzaba contra Jake…

-mi sable- le ordene al chico y me dispuse a enfrentar a mi enemigo…

-valla… valla- dijo mi adversario- así que mi comida cree que puede contra mi- sonrió con ironía y se puso en posición de combate.

Mientras que yo con gran agilidad esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques…

-eres fuerte preciosa!- Dijo lleno de odio- no eres una humana cualquiera!

-ya cállate!- grite dándole una patada lanzándolo a unos dos metros de mi.

-maldita!- aulló de furia, y trato de morderme pero mi joven salvador lo arrojo lejos de mi nuevamente.

-Bella ya deja de jugar!- dijo serio mi salvador

-si así lo prefieres!- le conteste molesta desenvaine mi sable y a mi pulgar le hice una pequeña cortada haciendo que mi sangre corriera por el filo de la navaja. Y con ella ataque a mi enemigo, cortando lo en dos. Haciendo que su sangre salpicara por todo el salón, para después cristalizarse…

-Be… Bella!- me llamo Jake mientras entraba por la puerta pero al verme lo que sus ojos me reflejaron era horror

-Jake!- susurre me gire para verme y en mi reflejo vi mi cuerpo estaba bañado por la sangre del vampiro y mis ojos eran de color rubí…-noo…!- grite con fuerza sosteniendo mi cabeza con las manos perdiéndome en la oscuridad…

Desperté al día siguiente, me sentía muy agotada observe la habitación donde me encontraba pero no la reconocí, cerca de mi estaba Charlie…

-pa…papa!- le llame.

-Bella!- me llamo preocupado mientras se acercaba a la cama-como te sientes hija?

-mmm...- suspire- papa como llegue aquí? Que… que paso?

-Jake te trajo hasta aquí,- dijo con pesadez- sufriste un desmayo en la escuela…

-en la escuela?- le cuestione confundida- anoche fui a buscar mis zapatos…-empecé a recordar- no… no recuerdo-suspire con pesadez-creo que hoy tenía algo importante que hacer?- de repente recode que era eso tan importante- papa… la competencia!

-tranquila Bell´s siempre abra otra competencia-dijo en tono tranquilo

-mmm…- en ese instante mi estomago gruño

-jajajaja… sabia que cuando despertaras tendrías hambre- sonrió Charlie ampliamente burlándose me mi sonrojo- así que viene preparado- y entrego un toper con comida y una soda.

-gracias papa!- dije animada y comencé a comer… mientras comía tocaron a la puerta y Charlie se levanto abrir…

-hola Carlisle!-saludo Charlie con desgano

-hola Charlie, tenemos que hablar- dijo una voz masculina melodiosa

-Bell´s tengo que bajar- sonrió Charlie desde la puerta- comete todo mientras regreso ok.

-si- conteste confundida viendo salir a Charlie…

Termine de comer y Charlie aun no regresaba así que decidí comenzar a cambiarme para ya poder ir a casa… mi casa estaba ya a Seth y a Jake… me vestí con una blusa rosa de botones al frente y unos vaqueros azules y mis comvers, alise mi cabello me mire al espejo y mire con detenimiento mis ojos, pero al hacerlo una imagen a pareció en mi cabeza, era yo con los ojos color rubí… el solo ver esa imagen me dio terror… y poco a poco comencé a recordar lo sucedido en la escuela…

-pero… yo… en la escuela- susurre para mí misma nerviosa- ven papa…- Salí de la habitación y baje a buscar a Charlie cuando lo hice escuche la voz de Charlie…

-es que Bella… esta- decía intranquilo

-por que tiene dudas?- le contesto la persona que estaba con el… me hacer que un poco mas y lo vi era un hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios alto, piel blanca como la mía y sus ojos era azul cielo…- tienes que devolvernos a Bella…

-pero no creo que eso ayude hacerla muy feliz-decía Charlie con tristeza

-muy feliz?-contesto preocupado aquel hombre-pero acaso ya olvidaste el significado de su existencia?- le cuestiono- ella es la única capaz de de eliminarlos.

-lo sé… lo sé…- contesto Charlie furioso- pero entiende que ahora ella es mi hija!

-mmm…- suspiro mal humorado su acompañante- ya olvidaste lo que paso en Verona?- dijo tratando de hacer entender a Charlie- hasta cuando pretenderás ser su familia?- dijo preocupado- acaso te has encariñado de ella?

Mientras los escuchaba algo dentro de mí se rompía en mil pedazos, si yo estaba consciente que yo no era su hija pero le amaba como si él fuera mi padre escuchar aquel hambre estaba empezando a darme nauseas..

-está bien tu ganas- dijo Charlie con desgano- hablare con ella.

-es lo mejor Charlie- contesto ese hombre- mientras más pronto mejor.

Después que a aquel hombre se fue yo no aguante más y sali corriendo del hospital… corrí por mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta llegue a la playa… ahí me senté frente al mar a tratar de pensar cuando una extraña melodía invadió el ambiente… era la misma melodía que había escuchado el día anterior en la tienda cuando me gire mi salvador estaba ahí pero esta vez la melodía provenía de un violonchelo que el traía… y me hace que con curiosidad a él…

-dime quien eres?- le pregunte llena de incertidumbre- dime si me conoces?- Pero no dejaba de tocar- sabes tú quién soy?- eso me estaba desesperando- si sabes lo que soy tienes que decírmelo?- entonces el levanto la mirada y dejo de tocar…

-solamente si estas dispuesta a recoger un camino lleno de espinas- dijo con tristeza, la misma que su bello rostro reflejaba…

En ese instante Jake apareció en su moto en cuanto me vio se bajo de ella y llego hacia nosotros…

-Bella!- grito mientras corría en nuestra dirección- Bella!

Mientras que mi acompañante terminaba de guardar sus cosas y se levantaba de su lugar…

-eres un imbécil!- le gritaba Jake y trataba de golpearlo pero el joven de cabellos cobrizos era más rápido-toma esto!- aquel joven esquivaba cada ataque sin esfuerzo- que date quieto!- pero cuando Jake dijo eso el otro chico lo lanzo en el aire a un metro de él e he cerco pero yo me interpuse entre los dos

-no le hagas daño por favor- le suplique protegiendo a Jake con mi propio cuerpo

-solamente si eso es lo que desea la Bella del presente?- me pregunto con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes…

-quesee?- le pregunte no entendí cuando levante la vista el ya no estaba- no lo entiendo pero estoy segura de que él me conoce…- le susurre a Jake quien ya se incorporaba…

-acaso te dijo algo?- me pregunto curioso mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-no…- murmure- nada

Jake y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde en la playa vimos juntos el atardecer y nos que damos hasta que las estrellas aparecieron mientras observamos la luna le conté a Jake como me sentía…

-Jake no sé lo que me paso en la escuela- murmure- y no sé lo que me pasara…- dije llena de preocupación- ni siquiera sé quien soy… o peor lo que soy…

-no temas- susurro Jake-yo estoy contigo, al igual que Seth y que Charlie así que no temas- sonrió para mi-no importa lo que pueda pasar tu eres tu Bella- dijo animado- y eres parte de mi familia

-Jake!-sonreí

-ya es tarde vamos a casa- volvió a sonreír- estoy seguro que estas hambrienta

Cuando regresamos a casa Charlie y Seth estaban poniendo la mesa para cenar…

-bienvenida!- grito Seth en cuanto me vio cruzar la puerta

-hola!-sonreí con timidez a los dos

-que bueno que llegaron la cena ya esta lista-dijo Charlie sonriendo

Cundo nos disponíamos a cenar el teléfono sonó y Charlie contesto…

-bueno… bueno…?-pregunto Charlie pero nadie contesto

-quien era?-pregunto Seth lleno de curiosidad

-na…nadie número equivocado- susurro Charlie…


	3. Chapter 3

Declameir: la historia está basada en el anime blood + y vampi re King en si es una combinación de ambos. Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**CAPITULO 3: EL LUGAR DONDE TODO EMPEZO.**

Desde que Salí del hospital me he sentido intranquila, necesito saber la verdad de donde vengo o lo que soy, quien era el hombre con el que Charlie hablaba? y porque siento que ese joven de ojos esmeraldas me conoce?...

Hoy me levante temprano para ir a la escuela, esperando no encontrarme con Charlie, pero no fue así cuando iba hacia la puerta Charlie salió de la cocina…

-hola Bella- saludo sonriente

-hola papa- dije con desanimo

-no iras a la escuela?- me pregunto preocupado- llegaras tarde- dijo serio mientras me observaba con detenimiento-si abrieron la escuela no?- Charlie se veía preocupado- estas bien?

-papa está bien si hoy no voy?- le pregunte mientras mira el suelo.-mmm…- medite las cosas que caso tenía que me quedara que excusa pondría- no olvídalo nos vemos!- le grite mientras salía corriendo de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a la escuela todos hablaban de la extraña muerte del entrenador Clapp, rumores extraños sonaban por toda la escuela acerca de cómo había muerto…

Lo único bueno del día era que nadie sabía que yo había tenido que ver cómo murió... sin embargo cuando cerraba los ojos veía los ojos color borgoña del vampiro que había matado al entrenador…

Poco a poco en unos días todos olvidaran lo que paso… y todo esto será un mal recuerdo…

El día hoy en la escuela había sido monótono y aburrido… varios de los alumnos y profesores estaban consternados por la repentina muerte del entrenador…

-Bella todo bien?- me pregunto Ángela mientras salíamos de la escuela

-si Ang todo bien…- susurre

- pues a mí no me lo parece- dijo seria poniéndose a delante de mi Ángela es una chica dulce, su cabello es castaño luminoso, su estatura es casi 1.65, y sus ojos son café oscuro por su altura suele intimidar mas cuando está molesta- Bella que pasa?- me pregunto llena de preocupación

-nada Ang… enserio- sonreí con debilidad

-Bella desayunaste hoy?- pregunto llena de curiosidad poniendo sus manos en la cintura formando una jarra

-la verdad…- sonreí como una pequeña avergonzada- no…

-ha…- suspiro- con razón traes esa cara- medito un momento me tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar- ya se vamos al centro comercial a comer una hamburguesa yo invito!

- no Ang no tengo hambre!- grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre…

Cuando vimos el auto de Charlie…

-hola chicas!- grito Charlie desde el auto

- hola señor Swan!- grito Ángela mientras nos acercábamos

-hola papa!- dije son prendida

-hola Bella vine por ti porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte…-sonrió con tristeza

-claro papa vamos-sonreí y me subí al auto – nos vemos Ang!

-hasta pronto Bella!- grito Ángela agitando la mano.

No sabía hacia donde me llevaba Charlie el camino era muy retirado de Forks cerca de la playa… tenía mucha curiosidad hacia donde íbamos pasamos por la playa… una parte de mi tenía miedo y otra tenia curiosidad. Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que estábamos delante de una tumba…

-una tumba?- pregunte curiosidad…

-es la tumba de la familia Swan…- suspiro- es la tumba de mis ancestros, mis abuelos, mis padres, mi esposa y mi hija que murieron en un accidente también están aquí- sonrió con tristeza mientras me miraba con ternura- esta es la prueba que mi vida a transcurrido en Forks…- se giro hacia mí y me tomo de los hombros- Bella, tu y yo también empezamos aquí!

Lo último que Charlie dijo me sorprendió… no entendía como era eso posible?

-empezamos…?- dije sorprendida con mis ojos muy abiertos- no entiendo papa explícate?

-si Bella, tu y yo empezamos aquí- suspiro con pesadez- aquí empezaste hacer la hija de Charlie Swan, en Forks… aquí empieza tu nuevo mañana…

-mi nuevo mañana papa?- susurre- ese hombre del hospital vendrá por mi verdad?

Charlie volteo haberme sorprendido…

-los escuche ese día- susurre – lo siento…

-hace mucho yo vivía en Verona… donde era oficial de la policía… una persona a quien yo le debo mucho me pidió que te cuidara… así que me mude a Estados Unidos esperando a que despertaras… mientras esperaba me case y forme una familia… mi esposa René y mi hija Marie murieron en un accidente.. y yo sentí que mi vida se desmoronaba … trate de suicidarme y vine aquí donde tu dormías… aun que a un no despertabas pude sentir el latido de tu corazón suplicándome que continuara… y así lo hice… tiempo después un amigo mío Billy Black y su esposa Sue murieron… y me dejaron a cargo de sus hijos Jake y Seth… así viví mi vida durante mucho tiempo hasta que tu despertaste…- suspiro de nuevo se acerco ama y me abrazo- cuando lo hiciste hace un año y te vi por primera vez tome la decisión de quererte como a una hija y así fue desde entonces..

-pero papa?- Pregunte llena de miedo- que se supone que debo hacer?

-no lo sé Bell´s… no lo sé- susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello-pero tu aras lo correcto.

Me aferre a Charlie como si mi vida dependiera de ello y llore como una niña pequeña durante mucho tiempo asimilando toda la historia que Charlie me había contado…

-vamos a casa Bell´s alguien te esta esperando ahí…- susurro…

-papa que le diré a Jake y a Seth?- dije llena de preocupación

-no te preocupes por ellos- sonrió- yo hablare con ellos…

El camino a casa fue en silencio ni Charlie ni yo decíamos nada… no sé si era porque ya no había nada que decir o por que el dolor de la separación estaba cerca… cuando llegamos a que hombre que vi en hospital nos esperaba a fuera de casa…

-hola Carlisle!- saludo Charlie mientras bajaba del auto

- te pasaste de la hora convenida- le recrimino

- si Carlisle lo sé- le dijo Charlie con tristeza

- mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen- dijo estirando su mano hacia mí y yo la tome- formo de una escuela especial para gente como tu… la escuela se llama los stregoni´s benefeci esta escuela fue creada con un único motivo esparar tu regreso… cuando ocurrió el incidente en la escuela tu viste al vampiro verdad Bella?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa el sabia sobre los vampiros!

-Bella los vampiros son una especie muy difícil de matar…-sonrió con tristeza- solo tu… posees la sangre para marlos…

-papa que quiere decir con eso?- pregunte a Charlie

Pero Charlie no tuvo tiempo de contestarme…

-Charlie!- dijo una voz

Charlie se giro delante de nosotros había un hombre con la ropa gastada y parecía estar herido…

-Harry?- Pregunto curioso Charlie- Harry eres tú?

-Charlie ayúdame!- grito y después se desvaneció

Entre Carlisle y Charlie metieron aquel hombre a la casa... de repente ese hombre empezó a convulsionar… Charlie y Carlisle trataron de controlarlo pero era muy fuerte… de repente se tranquilizo cuando abrió sus ojos eran color borgoña oscuro…

-es un vampiro!- Grito Carlisle- salgan!

Charlie y yo salimos corriendo de la casa mientras que Carlisle le hacía frente al vampiro… en un instante mientras nos ocultábamos vimos como Carlisle salía volando de la casa y el vampiro salía tras de él…

-Harry que te paso?- se pregunto Charlie y el vampiro se giro hacia donde estábamos nosotros… el nos miro y yo sentí miedo corrió hacia nosotros y trato de atacarnos hasta que mi joven salvador apareció de nuevo…

-Bella es hora de pelear-dijo firme mientras me entregaba un sable y nos protegía… pero cuando tome el sable me vi a mi misma con los ojos color rubí y una sonrisa que me dio terror…

-no… no puedo pelear- susurre

-vamos Bella es hora- susurro el joven

-no… no puedo yo lo siento- dije muerta de miedo entonces Charlie se acerco a mí y tomo mi sable se giro y fue hacerle frente al vampiro…

-papa no!- le grite trate de acercarme pero mi salvador no me lo permitió

-Bella es mi hija Harry!- Dijo furioso Charlie- no dejare que la lastimes!- corrió hacia él y le ataco pero el vampiro esquivo su ataque y le alcanzo a morder…- porque lo hiciste Harry – dijo Charlie antes de caer sobre su auto inconsciente

-por dios que hecho?- dijo el vampiro volviendo en si… para después echarse a correr

-por favor no me digas que…?- susurre mientras me acercaba a Charlie

-Charlie…- susurro Carlisle.

-papa!- grito Jake mientras se acercaba a nosotros desde la esquina

-papa!- solloce-papa!...


	4. CAPITULO 4: EL CHICO PELIGROSO

Declameir: la historia está basada en el anime blood +. Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**CAPITULO 4: EL CHICO PELIGROSO.**

No supe cómo llegamos al hospital… tenía miedo mucho miedo Charlie era mi padre lo amaba más que nada en este mundo… perder a Charlie… es perder una parte de mi…

-papa!- dije mientras lo acompañaba a cirugía- por favor papa respóndeme!

Pero Charlie estaba inconsciente a mi lado Jake estaba peor que yo…

-señorita por favor espere aquí- me pidió con amabilidad el medico

Estaba tan preocupada por Charlie que no veía lo que Jake hacia hasta que un sonido me sobresalto… Jake había pegado a la pared…

-Jake estas bien?- pero Jake no me contesto solo se dio la vuelta y se marcho…

Y yo me quede ahí parada viendo como Jake se alejaba sin poder hacer nada, lleno de confusión…

Cuatro horas más tarde Charlie salía del quirófano y entraba a terapia intensiva… sentía que el mundo se venía encima…

-debió ser terrible- susurro la Doctora Platt- como te sientes Bella?

- Doctora Platt- sonreí levente mientras levantaba la mirada

-dime Esme por favor-sonrió- deberías ir a casa y descansar un rato.

Pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-vamos yo cuidare de el- volvió a sonreí- lo prometo.

-esto fue mi culpa-susurre, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara me sentía tan mal- si… si yo no hubiera insistido…

La Doctora Esme se quedo ahí un tiempo conmigo consolándome y dando me ánimos no supe porque pero sentía que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Bella!- grito Seth quien entraba corriendo de la calle

-Seth que pasa?- le pregunte preocupada

-es Jake- susurro- entro a casa y se llevo el arma de Charlie

-que hizo qué?- pregunte con dificultad

-vamos Bell´s – se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del hospital y yo Salí tras él.

No sabíamos bien a donde había Jake, así que fuimos a donde sus amigos.

-hola Bella, Seth!- nos saludo un chico alto de cabello largo recogido en una coleta

-hola Quil!- saludamos los dos

-Quil has visto a Jake?- Pregunte rápidamente

-si estuvo aquí- sonrió- se marcho hace unos quince minutes

-sabes a donde?- pregunto nervioso Seth

-hey Embery sabes a donde fue Jake?- le pregunto a otro chico igual de alto que el

-mmm…- metido un momento mientras se acercaba- no solo que quería saber en dónde podría estar Harry.

- lo más probable es que a ya ido al bar Black kingdom ahí trabajaba la ex de Harry- dijo Sam el mayor de sus amigos.

Junto con sus amigos Seth y yo fuimos a buscarlo… pero… mientras nos ha cercábamos un extraño sonido se hacía presente… y el cielo la luna en su fase de cuarto creciente anunciaba el inicio de algo que yo no podía detener…

Llegamos al bar pero Jacob no estaba ahí y en su lugar nos encontramos con una chica…

-Leha!... pero que haces tú aquí?- pregunto Quil.

- lo mismo quiero saber yo?- exigió la chica era hermosa en una forma exótica: su piel era cobriza, brillante cabello negro y pestañas como plumeros.

-estamos buscando a Jake- se justifico Embery.

-y su pongo que también a Harry?.- nos cuestiono al ver las caras de sorpresa de los amigos de Jake se apresuro a explicarse- Jake me llamo y me pidió que lo ayudara.

-donde esta… dime por favor?- le suplique

-se fue hace mucho…-susurro- tu eres Bella no?... dime que le paso a Jake?

Pero Seth fue quien le contesto- dijo que mataría a Harry… y después… salió de casa corriendo con un arma!

-entonces fue Harry quien a taco a tu papa!- grito llena de preocupación- idiota!... nos dividiremos ustedes- dijo señalando a Embery y a Quil- busquen a Harry… ustedes dos vendrán conmigo buscaremos a Jake…-dijo mientras se dirigía a un auto – vamos!

Sin pensarlo Seth y yo subimos con ella al auto…

-entonces dices que Harry lo ataco?- pregunto a Seth

-la verdad…- murmuro Seth- yo no lo vi…

-pero Jake cree que así fue…- susurro Leha preocupada- cuando Jake se enoja no le importa si es el primer ministro o quien sea…-suspiro- pero bueno eso es lo que me gusta de él…

El viaje en el auto de Leha se me izo largo… no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba para encontrar a Jake antes de que cometiera una locura…

Mientras íbamos en camino sentí algo extraño algo así como un mal presentimiento…

-alto- Leha quien había estado hablando por celular me miro extrañada- detenlo por favor- suplique

-detente- grito el auto se detuvo y yo me baje inmediatamente, me eche a correr

-bella!- Grito Seth detrás de mi- espérame!

No sabía muy bien hacia donde ir algo dentro de mí me decía que Jake estaba en peligro, de repente delante de mi apareció aquel chico extraño… me acerque a él con cautela…

-escucha su corazón ya ha cambiado por completo- susurro mientras yo prestaba atención al sonido- no es así?

-dime todo, dime lo que tengo que saber?- le suplique acercándome a él- tú lo sabes no- el solo me afirmo moviendo la cabeza

-Edward así puedes llamarme- murmuro su voz era más hermosa que cualquier cosa- y ordéname lo que quieras.- me dijo haciendo una reverencia ante mi

Lo mire por un momento – Edward por favor quiero rescatar a Jake y ya no quiero que otros sean heridos- murmure

De su traje saco una daga plateada y con ella corto su muñeca derecha y me la ofreció para beber de ella en ese momento algo dentro de mi cambio…

-bella hermana- me llamo alguien me gire para ver quién era pero Edward me tomo por la cintura y salto conmigo…

Llegamos un almacén abandonado ahí vi como el vampiro se disponía a tacar a Jake.

-toma y esta vez no juegues- me dijo Edward mientras me entregaba mi sable.

En cuanto el vampiro me vio se dispuso a atacarme pero Edward se enfrento al primero.

-los neófitos son más poderosos que tu ahora yo primero si no te molesta- dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el vampiro.

La fuerza, la agilidad y la rapidez de Edward eran sorprendentes. Pero el vampiro era más fuerte veliz y ágil que él, sin pensarlo hizo corte en mi pulgar izquierdo y deje que mi sangre corriera por mi sable eso distrajo un poco al vampiro

-cuanto tiempo más piensas tardarte – dijo Edward con ironía

-valla no soportas el drama- sonreí y con mi sable corte por la mitad ala vampiro quien de inmediato se cristalizo.

Después de eso me sentí extraña… Edward llego me quito el sable de las manos y lo guardo. Yo caí de rodillas sintiéndome muy confundida y extraña, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran…

No supe cuanto tiempo paso cuando Carlisle llego…


End file.
